


Have your cake and eat it

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party for 200 episodes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have your cake and eat it

She'd always been able to render him incapable of any coherent thought when she was like this. All happy go lucky and flirty, that beautiful laugh rolling off her tongue. The cake had been cut to celebrate two hundred episodes and the party was in honour of both how far they'd come, the dawning of the end and hopefully a new beginning for both of them. A chance to get back something resembling a normal life. He couldn't bring himself to think about their separation yet and he hoped that things between them would be better for the distance. He hoped she'd stay more than just a costar in his life every few years. 

They'd cut the cake into pieces, photographers watching on eagerly and she'd surprised him by bringing some up to his mouth, temptation resting at the edge of her fingers. He hadn't been able to look at her but kept his expression serious and his eyes fixed forward as he licked the sticky mix off her hand, drawing her fingers into his mouth one at a time. His tongue swirled around her finger and sucked on it gently, taking in her second finger and letting it graze along his teeth. Her fingers lingered and eased out of his mouth slowly. He risked a glance at her and saw her eyes had darkened, her pupils were dilated. He felt a stir in his groin and from the small gasp she tried to hide, he was sure something stirred within her too. 

They posed for more photographs and he felt her hand momentarily drift a little too low over his jeans, her delicate fingers brushing his ass. His groin stirred again and he sighed. She knew how to push his buttons and she knew he'd always want her, never say no to her despite what the ring on his finger may suggest. He decided that games were meant for two, especially in their case. The network photographers moved them away from the table and he took the opportunity to guide her gently towards where they were needed with his hand on her right hip. As they posed his fingers crept under her short denim jacket and and t-shirt. He felt her eyes bore into the side of his face but he wouldn't be deterred and he drew small circles on her hip, feeling her skin rise to goosebumps. If he wasn't mistaken by the end of the shoot she was leaning into his touch and he had her right where he wanted her. Wanting more.

She'd quickly disappeared to her trailer after they'd finished and he'd stayed behind to speak to Chris and draw things out a little. Tease her and make her thing he'd left already. They'd played this game and danced this dance before. He knew she'd be waiting despite herself and he knew exactly where to find her.

She heard three loud bangs; the unmistakable sounds of footfall on her trailer steps. She looked at her watch. Seventeen minutes after she'd left the party there he was. She knew he'd try to make it look like he'd disappeared, but also knew that her little trick with her fingers had the desired effect on him. He wanted her and she could tell from the way he'd held her for their photographs and those circles he drew on her skin. Her flesh still tingled and there were the beginnings of an ache between her legs.

The door was open and he entered in silence. He hadn't bothered knocking and she didn't even need to look up to know it was him, she sensed his presence, felt him there.

'Feeding me cake. What the fuck was that about.'

'I wanted to shove your face it it.'

'How mature of you.'

'Fuck off.'

'Another mature response. Your vocabulary astounds me.'

'Why are you here? This isn't your trailer David in case you hadn't noticed.'

'I know.'

'So....'

'So what?'

'Close the door on your way out.'

He stepped backwards towards the door but didn't open it, instead he locked it and shed his jacket, letting it drop to the floor.

'Don't even think about making yourself at home.'

She stood up, intending to open the door for him but he blocked her path. She'd lose her composure totally if she so much as even brushed past him so they stood, watching each other. 

He nodded, taking in his surroundings and taking a step closer to her. She didn't back away, and that let him gain more ground. The sound of his breathing got closer and she could smell him. A faint tang of champagne, his hair damp from the misty rain that had fallen outside and the unmistakable scent of him.

'I'm surprised you're even here David. Thought you were a big movie star, had better things to do.'

He scoffed but didn't rise to her sarcasm, her bitterness.

'There are better things to do here by a long way.'

She shook her head at him, jaw open and almost speechless. Who the fuck did he think he was? How could he still have this hold on her and why did he still want her? More to the point why did she still want him? How could this thing still exist between them after everything that had happened in ten years? Would it ever disappear? She sighed, resigned to the fact that if it had lasted this long despite everything it probably wouldn't just disappear. Still, she should at least try to do the right thing. If she said enough things to piss him off he might just leave her alone. 

'You know I can recommend a good divorce attorney.'

'What?'

'Well you seem to take all the opportunities to fuck me in confined spaces... Why not just break it off. She clearly doesn't do it for you.'

'Leave her out of this. Anyway you let me fuck you and I never hear any complaints.'

She was silent for a beat too long, annoyed that he definitely had a point.

'His rates were really reasonable you know...'

'Fuck you Gillian.'

'Door's that way David.'

She picked up her script and sank heavily to the sofa, shrugging her denim jacket off and pretending to read. He watched her as she picked up a pencil, reaching for it without looking and began making notes on her lines. He hated her for wanting things to be so damn perfect. He hated her for being perfect. He was pretty sure that right now he just hated her... Didn't he?

She did her best to ignore him and was surprised he was still there. She thought she'd played her trump card but as her eyes bored into the piece of paper, staring at the words but not reading them she realised she'd have to try again.

'It's a script David, you seen any recently?'

He laughed. He actually laughed and sat down next to her on the sofa. She moved away from him and he stretched his arm over the back of it.

'Actually yeah. And not drivel like that either.'

'Drivel. Yeah. Nearly ten years of my life on drivel like this.'

'It's not all been bad has it?' he ventured. She knew full well he wasn't just talking about the scripts and the show.

'Well spring 1997 sure will take some beating. And the whole of 1998. Every last second.' 

He raised his eyebrows and dropped his head to his chest, running a hand over his face. He didn't want to think about any of it. He couldn't bring himself to face up to what he'd done and how he'd behaved towards her and the people around him. 

'Some good things have come out of it.'

'Have they David?'

'Yeah.'

'You think those things will last?'

'Nothing's future proof. But there are some things you can't leave alone once you've got started...'

'Yeah? And what things would they be.'

'You and I. We'll never be able to leave each other alone.'

'No. I guess not.'

She placed the script on the table and the pencil carefully on top of it. He was right, she wasn't sure they ever could leave each other alone, not completely. And not just for the physical aspect of what they'd shared. They had a bond stronger than she could even begin to fathom and it had held them together even though at times the edges got frayed. Despite the cruel words, harsh silences and cold, deathly stares they'd given each other over the years she knew they'd always have each other's backs. She trusted him implicitly and if things got too much he'd be the first person she went to. At one point she hadn't been sure he'd felt the same way about her, but she knew she was privy to a side of David that no one else had seen nor were they allowed to see. History trumped a ring on a third finger in this case. And it probably always would for both of them. 

The arm that he'd stretched out across the back of the sofa had curled around her shoulders and her thigh was suddenly pressed next to his. She could feel the heat of his body warming hers and the air in the room had a charge to it. She could almost feel it crackle. They just couldn't seem to shake off that God damn chemistry of theirs; though she suspected sometimes neither of them tried that hard to get rid of it.

'We shouldn't,' she heard herself whisper with less conviction than she'd wanted to convey.

His head leaned closer to hers, his arm holding her and curling her around towards him. Their lips were inches apart and she smelt the sticky sweetness of cake and champagne on his breath. His hand was drawing small circles on her shoulder and her hand had found its way to his thigh, just resting there.

'David we...'

'Shouldn't?' 

He finished her sentence for her then brushed his lips across hers once. She stayed where she was so he dared to do it a second time. His kisses were chaste with just enough to leave her wanting more. Need her wanting more.

'We can't,' she tried again, her breathing heavy and her hand squeezing harder on the top of his thigh, dangerously close to his groin. She couldn't remember sliding it up that high.

Both his hands tangled in her hair, cradling her face and his mouth found hers again. His kisses were firm but not demanding, a perfect pressure against her lips. She knew he was leaving this up to her to halt things. And he could stop, he would stop if he thought she actually meant what she was saying. But he knew himself and he knew her. He would never miss an opportunity to be with her, despite vows and rings and he had a distinct feeling she felt the same. 

He kissed her again, his tongue running across her lips and that was her undoing, her mouth opened to let him in and her head tilted so she could return his kiss. Their tongues tangled together and her hand stroked him through the material of his jeans, his cock hardening rapidly against her fingers.

He pulled apart from her, breathless with a deliciously swollen mouth and reached for the hem of her tshirt, nipples visible already through the thin fabric. His eyes made brief contact with hers and she held his gaze before crossing her arms across her body and pulling the shirt over her head. His cock missed her contact already but his hands made up for the disappointment, squeezing both her breasts firmly.

He buried his head in the valley between them and she heard him murmur something against them as his tongue lapped at her nipple through the lace of her bra.

'I can't help wanting this.'

She cried out as his teeth bit down on her nipple and felt the wetness pool between her legs. 

'I will always want you Gillian.'

His hand spanned her waist and her head flopped forward to press kisses against his collar bone. Her hands grappled for his shirt, tugging it free from his jeans and his teeth grazed over her nipple again before letting go to help her. 

His shirt flew across the room and she was in his lap, bent legs straddling his waist and denim grinding against denim. He held onto her and shifted forward so her legs could wrap around his waist and her lips were hungry against his, moulding to them seamlessly. Her tongue darted into his mouth and retreated, forward and back and her thrusts against his pelvis were increasingly desperate. No they shouldn't be doing this, but somehow it added to her arousal. She would always want him too.

She felt him reach for the button of her fly, hastily pulling on her zipper and pushing the material aside with his hand. His fingers were desperate to find her wetness and she whimpered as she started to grind into this hand. This was not to be a slow selection, certainly not anymore and she was so ready for him to be inside her.

Her fingers raked across the hair on his chest as she moaned almost continually into his mouth, her clit steadily grinding against his hand through her saturated underwear. 

'I want you, fuck I want you David.'

She felt him tug at her clothing in desperation but they were going nowhere if she stayed in this position. She broke away from his lips, standing to pull off her jeans and panties and kick them across the floor. She was standing all but naked in front of him, her bra still on and damp from his saliva. She mused that it wasn't the only place that was damp and held his eyes before launching her hands onto his belt. She whipped it through the loops on his jeans with a swish and he stood for long enough to let them fall to the floor before sitting back down and holding out his hand to her. The fact that they were about to fuck with some of their clothes still on spiked her arousal further and she allowed him to lead her to the sofa.

She sat in his lap and gasped in surprise, biting hard down on her lip as one, two, then three fingers thrust inside her, gathering her juices to spread over his erection. She mourned the loss of his hand but only briefly as she guided her opening towards him, sinking down onto him and watching where they were joined. God, how was it this fucking good every single time?

She heard him say 'I know' and realised she must have said the words out loud but it didn't matter, he felt them as much as she did. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and his hands found her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and squeezing so hard she knew it would hurt to sit down tomorrow. His lips found hers, just held there against each other and she felt him twitch upwards inside of her. He felt her give a nod and she began to move against him, tipping to rest her head on his shoulder and feel his public bone with a delicious friction against her clit. 

He let himself be fucked by her, content to let her have the control and run the show. And from the sounds of things she liked it. Loved it in fact. She was loud, louder than she'd ever been before with him, her moans and cries surely audible where the party was still going on but he didn't care. He loved her when she was like this, frantic, uninhibited and so desperate to come.

She felt his hand move and couldn't help but scream as it landed hard on her ass cheek, the sound echoing off the trailer walls. 

'Oh fuck yeah,' she said breathlessly into his ear, her mouth sucking and nibbling on his lobe.

'Again?' he growled and he did it again, harder this time and not bothering to wait for her to give him an answer. He knew she liked this when she was in the right frame of mind for it and also knew her orgasm was looming.

He was rewarded with a muffled scream and groaned in pain as her teeth sank onto his ear lobe. There was just something so arousing about painful stimuli and sex together and he almost lost it there and then, needing his release as much as hers.

'Come on,' he said through clenched teeth, the hand holding her ass cheek slipping further inside until a finger brushed briefly around her anus and he felt her stop moving, her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shirt and her walls quaking around him as she rode through her orgasm.

She clung to him, arms tightly around his neck and her nose buried in his hair.

'Fuck,' she whispered.

She kissed him hard on the mouth, her thighs still trembling from the after shocks of her coming so hard and his tongue tangled with hers as she felt him rock against her.

'Your turn,' she murmured against him.

Her thighs wrapped tightly around his waist, allowing him to lay her down so he could finish on top of her. He'd always been a considerate lover, she wasn't sure he'd ever let himself come before she had and he was still so hot and hard inside her. He deserved to feel as good as she had minutes before.

He settled his weight on his elbows above her and kissed her gently, too gently and it made her eyes sting and her throat close up. Her heels dug into his behind and he began to move, his thrusts long and slow for the first few. 

She wanted him to speed up but knew he was biding his time. Knew he was thinking the same thing that she was, that this could be the last time in a long time that they did this, or even the last time. Though she was sure it wouldn't be and didn't dare want to think like that.

He'd always responded to words, whether it was his love of literature and language or something as simple as just liking her talking dirty to him.

'Come on David, harder. Come for me.'

She felt him lean down closer to her, his mouth on hers working over her lower lip and a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. His thrusts were deep but his pace quickened, the sound of their wet bodies against each other, hot and frantic seeming to spur him on. 

'That's it babe. I want it harder.'

Christ she was driving him crazy with her tight cunt and that breathless scratchy whisper of hers practically begging him to fuck her as hard as he could. He was pounding into her relentlessly, her heels tight on his ass and he felt himself on the brink of release, that place where you longed to stay for as long as you could stand. 

Although she was driving him on to edge him towards his release the pressure against her clit was building, almost burning, tingling and she felt herself impossibly close to another orgasm. She didn't normally manage just through intercourse and especially for a second time after such a powerful climax previously.

Her hand slipped down between their bodies to rub herself and after a few quick, well timed strokes she was coming again, not as long or as hard as before but her walls quaking around him were enough for him, and after two or three long thrusts he frantically pulled her closer to him, strong arms wrapping round her chest as he quaked inside her.

He was breathing like a freight train and aware he was probably squashing her but he felt so good he didn't want to move. She was enjoying the weight of him pressed against her, happy to wait for him to calm down enough to move off her.

'God.'

'Yeah.'

He pulled out of her and she moaned at the loss, sitting up slowly. He stood on shaky legs, pulling up his underwear over himself and redoing his belt. He sat topless next to her on the sofa, still in just her bra.

'Don't say that shouldn't have happened Gillian.'

'I'm not going to.'

'That was...'

'Yeah. But it's always like that. With us.'

'Yeah. It is.'

They sat in quiet contemplation for a while, staring into the middle distance. After a while she wordlessly got up to use the bathroom and clean up. She came out to find him sitting, still topless and holding out her underwear and jeans to her.

'Thank you.'

He nodded, hands clasped in his lap as she got dressed.

'I almost don't want to leave, to open the door.'

She looked at him and finally met his gaze. She wasn't sure what to say or where he was going with this. He swallowed hard, clearly giving consideration to what he was about to say.

'When this is over... We. I mean... I don't want to lose this... But more than that. I don't want to lose us.'

'You won't. We fight because we know each other. Too well. I think... I think we need some time apart...'

'But?'

'But we'll be okay. We always are.'

He nudged her with his elbow and kissed her on top of her head.

'Yeah. We are.'


End file.
